My Sweet Darling
by Nana-chan doujinshi lover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi adalah siswi kelas 2 SMP yang menyukai teman sekelasnya Inuyasha. Meski sudah didukung penuh oleh kedua teman baiknya Kikyo dan Sango, ia tetap malu-malu dan bingung untuk setidkanya dekat dengan orang yang disukainya. Apakah akhirnya ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya?


My Sweet Darling

hai minna-san! Ketemu lagi sama Nana-chan! Meski ff ku yang pertama belum selesai, udah kepikiran ff lain -_-, Oh, ya sekalian mumpung inget, Nana-chan ingin mengucapkan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa tahun 1433 bagi yang menunaikan.

Sekedar catatan, di ff ini Inuyasha versi manusia. Baik cerita maupun latar, di ff ini tak ad ada hubungannya dengan Feudal era. Semuanya tinggal di Jepang masa sekarang dan berskeolah seperti remaja pada umumnya. Kagome di ff ini juga agak beda. Kalau biasanya ia tampil berani, ramah, kuat, tegar, mudah adu mulut dengan Inuyasha, di ff ini Kagome tampak lebih canggung, penakut, polos, tapi sebenarnya dia tegas, jujur, dan akan menyayangi ornag-orang di sekitarnya dengan segenap hati. okay, enjoy my story!

My Sweet Darling

capter 1 :Miserable Girl

Ranting : T

pair : Kagome Higurashi x Inuyasha

genre : Friendship, romance,drama.

summary : Kagome Higurashi adalah siswi kelas 2 SMP yang menyukai teman sekelasnya Inuyasha. Meski sudah didukung penuh oleh kedua teman baiknya Kikyo dan Sango, ia tetap malu-malu dan bingung untuk setidkanya dekat dengan orang yang disukainya. Apakah akhirnya ia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya?

Kagome's POV

"Hari ini, aku Kagome Higurashi, akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada orang yang kusukai!" Itulah yang setiap hari kuucapkan sebelum berangkat sekolah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, aku jadi ragu sendiri apakah aku akan benar-benar melakukannya setelah melihat ramalan zodiak harian di televisi

"Zodiak paling sial hari ini adalah….Kamu Virgo!" Jantungku langsung terasa seperti tertusuk pednag dalam-dalam. Meski aku tahu, kalau ramalan tak seharusnya terlalu dipercaya, tetap saja aku jadi cemas sendiri begitu mendengarnya.

"Apa hari ini, (juga)tidak usah ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri

ruang kelas 1-B

"Kamu ini~~ Kagome, kenapa kamu sepenakut ini,sih?" Seperti biasa, kawan sebayaku yang tadinya tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu dari mp3nya, langsung menegurku begitu aku menceritakan rasa takutku yang baginya berlebihan pagi ini. Dia adalah Sango. Keluarganya terkenal dengan snei bela dirinya yang sudah go internasional. Sango sendiri, adalah teman sekelasku yang jago dalam semua olahraga terutama bela diri tentunya. Dia kawan baik yang setia menemaniku di setiap waktu. Aku benar-benar senang memiliki teman sepertinya

"Ha-habis, Sango, kan seram… Yang tersial nomer 1 lo! Ka-kalau aku menembaknya hari ini, pasti ditolak…" ya, memang itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Habis, siapa ,sih yang nggak takut kalau dia bakalan jadi orang tersial hari ini?

"Bodoh…" jawab Sango plus Kikyo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kikyo, dia juga teman baikku di kelas. Anaknya tenang, dewasa, meski cukup pendiam, namun sebenarnya dia anak yang cukup berprestasi dan dikagumi oleh siswa-siswa dan sudha menganggapnya kakak ku sendiri. Kiko memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki anak-anak lain. Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku. Padahal, setahuku kami tak meimiliki hubungan darah. Apa ini suatu kebetulan?

"Kok bodoh,sih?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit nada kecewa

"Kamu terlalu percaya ramalan! Kalau gitu,sih, sampai kapan pun nggak akan maju-maju!" Ujar Sango. Bibiarpun dibilang begitu, tetap saja, ramaln itu suka tepat.

"Oke, Kagome.." Kikyo kini berdiri tegap tepat di depanku smabil memasang tampang komandan yang tampak akan memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

"Hari ini juga, kamu harus nembak Inuyasha!" 7 kata yang baru saja Kikyo ucapkan, terasa seperti petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Eeeeh? Nggak ,ah! Hari ini,kan…"

"Berisik, kalian,kan duduk sebelahan, jadi kamu punya banyak kesempatan!" Tmabah Sango yang mulai berapi-api

"Iya,sih… Tapi aku ,kan deg-deg an dan nggak tahu mau bicara apa.."

"Langsung tembak aja!" Sango, apa kau tak mengerti kemelut hatiku ini? Yang benar saja, langsung tembak?

"Yup!" Kikyo turut mendukung ide Sango

"Lalu, akhir-akhir ini, kamu bicara apa dengannya?" Tanya Snago. AKu hanya memasang cengira dan tatapan polos

"Aku.. belum pernah bicara dengannya…."

"?" Tertera dengan sangat jelas diwajah kedua gadis cantik tersbeut wajah shock sekaligus tak percaya dengan yang baru saja kuucapkan. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar seperti mau copot, mata mereka metot seperti melihat setan.

"Tapi… Setidaknya kamu menyapanya,kan?" Kikyo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau aku tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Ah… itu…. aku malu…"

"Dasar… Kapan ya, anak ini bakalan maju?" Sango sudah tampak begitu pasrah dan putus asa soal ku

"Jahat! Sudah kuduga hari ini bakal sial. Rasanya bakal ada hal jelek lagi, deh…Kalau begini, musatahil aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku…"

"KARENA ITU KAMU HARUS MELAKUKANNNYA KAGOME!" Sango yang sudah naik darah langsung berubah menjadi raksasa yang tampaknya siap untuk menginjakku kapan saja.

"JANGAN MENUNDA-NUNDA LAGI, AYO CAPAT LAKUKAN!"

"Ta..tapi aku, aku nggak mau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Inuyasha. Kira-kira seperti itulah, ha..ha..ha…" Dan aku langsung menerima bogem mateng dari Sango yang membuatku terpental beberapa meter setelah mengucapkan alasanku yang sebarnya.

"Kalian nggak akan punya hubungan apa-apa kalau begini terus tahu!" Aku hanya bisa gemetar begitu melihat Sango berjalan mendekatiku dnegan tempramen yang belum mereda dan siap mengirim tinju yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang anak kecil jika dijahili? Mengadu ke kakaknya! Kulirik Kikyo yang sedari tadi hanya diam seolah setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Sango dengan tatapan memelas minta bantuan. Kikyo seolah mengerti dengan arti pendanganku. Tampaknya ia akan mulai angkat bicara untuk melindungiku (semoga)

"Kagome, aku setuju dengan Sango. Kalau kamu tidka bergerak tidak akan memulai apa-apa lo!"

"Oke, sudah pasti ya! Kagome ,kami akan mendukungmu!" Sango menepuk cukup keras bahuku dengan senyuman bak pemain film terkenal Jeckie Chan.

"Ramalan itu tak bisa dipercaya kok…" Tambah Kikyo yang membantuku berdiri

"Baiklah, hari ini, Kagome Higurashi akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Inuyasha Takahashi!" Eh.. eh…eh… eh? TIDAAAK!

Kagome, Sango, dan Kikyo kebetulan melintas di lorong kelas yang sepi, mendapati si target tengah sendirian.

"Bagus, dia sedang sendirian! Ini kesempatanmu Kagome!" Tiba-tiba Sango mendorong pundak ku mendekati Inuyasha yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan kami . Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Mengingat tekad ku dan dukungan dari Sango dan Kikyo yang tak ingin kusia-sia kan, akupun berjalan ling-ling seperti zombie mendekati Inuyasha yang membelakangiku dan tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaannku

"Inu…Inuyasha!"

"Nona Higurashi, bisa kemari sebentar?" Belum sempat aku memanggil Inuyasha, dtanglah guruku yang tingginya kurang dari dadaku dengan sbeuah vas yang besarnya hampir sama dengan separuh dari badannya

"Bisa tolong bersihkan dan isi air dalam vas ini? Setelah itu letakkan di meja guru ya!" Ujarnya seraya pergi. Dan disaat yang sama, Inuyasha telah meninggalkan lorong tanpa menyisakan jejak kaki

"Lho, mana Inuyasha?' Tanya sambil menjelajah setipa sudut agar dapat menemukan sosok berambut hitam dan panjang seperti perempuan tersebut

"Kagome.. kamu ceroboh…." Sango dan Kikyo termenung melihatku dengan tatapan yang kurang enak dipandang

"Sudah kuduga, ramalan hari ini….."

20 menit kemudian…

Jam yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa akhirnya tiba. Apalagi kalau bukan jam istirahat? Aku melihat Sango dan Kikyo tengah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing sambil asyik menyantap pocky

"Kagome juga mau? Enak lo!" Tawar Kikyo sambil menyodorkan sebatang pocky rasa coklat ke arahku.

"ya…." dengan sangat lemas seperti belum makan 5 hari aku menerima cemilan berbentuk lidi berselimut coklat tersebut dari Kikyo

"Dia jadi lesu banget ya.. Bungkuk banget kaya nenek-nenek" Komentar Sango. Habis, ramalan kesialan itu sepertinya tepat deh.. Buktinya, hari ini aku sudha mengalami beberapa kesialan. Keluar serangga yang paling kubenci dari vas bunga, kekunci di toilet, berurusan dengan berandalan karena tak snegaja menjatuhkan sepedanya. Nanti, ada kesialan apa lagi ,ya?

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Beberapa siswa tampak kecewa melihat hasil tes minggu lalu tak terkecuali Kagome yang mendapatkan nilai 60 plus kertas tes yang robek hingga terbagi menjadi 2 dan hanya ditempel kembali dengan isolasi.

"Anu, pak guru, kenapa lembar jawab milik saya robek?" Tanya Kagome

"Oh itu, tidak sengaja terobek waktu aku ngantuk. Tak apa-apa ,kan? Toh nilainya Cuma 60" hah? kenapa? Itukah yang disebut guru? jahatnya… Tring! Tatapan mataku langsung tertuju ke arah nilai 96 yang tertera sangat jelas di lembar jawab milik Inuyasha! Ya, milik Inuyasha!

"pok!" segumpal kertas berbentuk bole menghantam kepala bagain belakangku. Kuputar leherku hingga aku dapat melihat Sango yang duduk tepat di belakangku

"Coba tegur dia!" Ucapnya

"Ta…tapi hari ini…"

"Kesialan harus disingkirkan dengan keiinginanmu sendiri!" Ke-keinginan sendiri?

" Wah, nilainya hebat sekali" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang bersumber dari sebelah kananku. Dan ternyata itu Inuyasha yang duduk di sebelahku

"Nilanya 60, kamu robek kertas itu ya?" tanyanya alias si pembuka obrolan. Inuyasha menegur ku?

"Kamu benci bahasa Inggris?" Inuyasha kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang semakin memanas-manasi wajahku

"Be, benci?... Mu..mungkin lebih… tepatnya…" Aku berani jamin, wajahku kini sudah persis kepiting rebus ditambah saus tomat.

"Ayo! Ayo Kagome!" Kikyo dan Sango tampak sangat tegang meliha percakapanku dengan Inuyasha. Ta, tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku haru sngomong apa?

"a..anu…. ah..eh…itu….." Rasanya tubuhku seperti terbakar dan pasti sudah sangat merah. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa atap kelas jadi berputar-putar dan…

"Lho? Pak guru, Higurashi, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi padanya!"

"Apa? Dia baik-baik saja?

"Bertahanlah!"

"Bawa dia ke UKS! Tidak, sebelum itu, beri dia air!"

"Ka-Kagome…" Kedua gadis tersebut merasa kasihan melihat diriku yang mengalami tragedi saat memulai percakapan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

UKS

"Su..sudah kuduga…aku nggak bisa…." Kini aku tengah terbaring di UKS. Sango dan Kikyo menemaniku di luar tirai yang sengaja dipasang agar aku dapat beristirahat.\

"Ka-Kagome…" Sango tampak ingin memasuki gorden tersebut, namun aku menutup rapat-rapat, dan tak membiarkan Sango melihatku

"Ja-jangan dibuka!"

"Kagome, coba dnegan dulu…" Kini Kikyo yang berusaha membujukku.

"Nggak! hue!" Jawbaku dengan berlinangan air mata

"Setidaknya , bilang 'iya, aku memang nggak suka bahasa inggris' dong!"

"Sango, jangan mengatakan hal nggak enak seperti itu! Parah banget!" Padahal, sudah bis angobrol sedikit, apa yang kulakukan ,sih? Aku harus bagaiman?

"Eh, Kagome" TIba-tiba Kikyo membuka sedikit tira tersebut, namun aku hanya dpaat melihat kepala dan tubuh Kikyo yang tengah tersenyum misterius.

"A.. ada apa?" Nggak biasanya dia seperti ini

"Sebenarnya aku, diam-diam mengincar Inuyasha lo!" jleb! Kini perasaanku diawang-awang antara percaya,shock, dan lain-lain.

"Ramalam Scorpio hari ini bagus,kan? Jangan-jangan kalau aku serius, aku bisa mendapatkan dia. Habis Kagome juga seperinya tidka niat ,sih!" eh,eh,eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…

"Ja-jangan…."

"adios!" Kikyo dengan secepat kilat meninggalkanku dna kembali menuup gorden tersbeut. Pikiran dan hatiku seperti sedang digojlok dan ditindas. Hati ini, seolah berkata, seharusnya aku tak tinggal diam, seharusnya, aku melakukan sesuatu!

"Aku juga.. suka dia.. aku ingin… Ngobrol dengan Inuyasha ju…" belum selesai aku berkata-kata, aku langsung tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kudapat tepat di depan mataku setelah aku membuka gorden lebar-lebar. Inuyasha ada di depan ku! Dia ada di sana sejak tadi!

bruk! Akupun sweatdrop dengan dramatisnya.

"Maaf ya Kagome, tadi aku Cuma bercanda kok! Habisnya, kamu tka mau keluar ,sih!" Kikyo tersenyum keicl melihatku yang jatuh tersungkur

"Inuyasha, yang tadi menggendongmu waktu kamu pingsan lo!" Sango memasang wajah yang seperti berkata "cie-cie"

"Kok.. nggak bilang kalau Inuyasha ada di sini?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah

"Tadinya kami mau bilang, tapi Kagome nggak mau dengar.." Jawab Sango. Akupun tersadar, kalau ada yang seharusnya aku katakan pada Inuyasha sebelum terlamabat!

"Inuyasha,, anu.. itu… ng…."

"Kagome?"

"I-iya?"

"Kamu ingin ngobrol dengan ku?" Tanya Inuyasha. Tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di dpenaku, aku pun berlari dan bersembunyi di balik dinding UKS

"Kagome.. ada apa?" Tanya Kikyo. Inuyasha tampak memiliki sebuah ide. Ia mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan sebuah bolfoin. Ia tengah menulis sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut.

_apa makanan kesukaan mu?_

begitu lah tulisannya. Hatiku berdebar-debar membaca tulisannya. Apa ia begitu ingin aku bicara dengannya sampai harus dengan cara seperti ini?Aku mengambil kertas kosong yang kebetulan ada di dekatku dan bolfoin dari saku rokku. Setelah selesai menuliskan jawaban, akupun menujukkanna pada Inuyasha

_mie goreng_

"ooh.." Inuyasha beroh ria membaca jawabaku. Mungkin ini cara yang paling tepat untuk mengatakan hal penting yang herus segera aku beri tahu. Secepat mungkin aku menuliskan kata-kata di kertas itu. Dnegan wajah bersemu merah dan jantung berdebar-debar, akupun menunjukkan kaliamat tersebut

_Inuyasha, resletingmu terbuka lho…_

Kikyo dan Sango langsung cengo membaca tulisanku. Inuyasha terlihat beku di tempat dan langsung memperbaiki resleting celananya

_terima kasih sudah memberi tahu.._

Aku lega Inuyasha tak marah dengan yang baru saja kutulis. Gawat ,kan kalau kubiarkan begitu saja? Eh, ternyata maish ada lanjutannya

_Kagome ternyata baik ya._

_Ayo kita ngobrol lebih banyak lagi mulai sekarang. Mau?_

"Te-terima kasih…"

"ah, bicara…"

Ukh,, aku merasa senang sekali, ditmabah sekarang tanpa sadar aku keceplosan ngomong. Langsung saja kubawa kaki ini berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi aku berlari sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, ayo bicara lagi!" Inuyasha ternyata mengejarku dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Mereka pergi… Berjuanglah Kagome!" Ucap Sango dan Kikyo dari UKS

"To-tolong tunggu sebentar!" Ramalan Virgo hari ini sial sekali. Tapi mulai hari ini, tak ada hari-hari lesu saat melihat hasil lamaran! Ayo berusaha! Karena selanjutnya, tergantung dirimu!

"Berhasil. aku berhasil.."

"Kagome.." Kaget dengan Inuyasha yang ternyata masih dapat mengejarku, aku segera melangkah pergi, tapi baru sadar, kalau di depanku adalah tangga 2 lantai.

"GEDEBRUK! GUBRAK!"

"Kagome, bertahanlah!"

TBC

next capter : Backyard Sweet

Kagome kedatangan tetangga baru. Anaknya iseng, semaunya sendiri, pemarah, tapi sebenarnya, ia memiliki sebuah rahasia!


End file.
